I Need To Know
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: With a new life comes new responsibilities for Sonja Oliver, her family, and friends. (Sequel to I Remember)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

_**A/N: This takes place after Sonja and the boys have taken the reigns as Rangers**_

**Chapter One**

_**Two Days Later...Angel Grove Youth Center**_

"Do you think we'll ever find out who the Crimson Ranger is?" Elliot asked. "Or where he went?"

Sonja, standing on top of a ladder hanging some brightly colored streamers, looked down at him.

"I don't know," she replied before looking up again when she got the feeling of being watched but the only other people in the room where Johnny, Quinn and the rest of the volunteers helping get the Center set up for the Summer Jam.

"What's wrong?" the young man on the floor asked, looking around.

"I felt like someone was watching me," she replied as she made her way down the ladder.

"Well, there are other people here, Sonnie," he said.

"No, it wasn't anyone here, Elliot. I think it was..."

"Sonja!"

"...Harley," the girl said when she saw Quinn's twin standing on the two steps that led up to the Juice Bar.

He waved and headed her way, frowning when he saw Elliot.

"Your dad said I'd find you here," he said, focusing on the young woman.

"Yeah, I'm helping the guys set up for the Summer Jam," she replied.

"Kyoshi said something about the little white belts putting a demonstration," Elliot said, looking at Harley. "You know anything about that?"

"I haven't been to a class since the earth quake," Harley replied. "After that bump on the head, Mom and Dad kinda freaked out about me doing anything they deemed "dangerous", so I've been hanging out at home, making sure they don't burn the place down."

"Oh, well, that's..."

_"SONJA!"_

"Oh, no. Not him again," Sonja said when Spike Skullovitch came sliding into the room, running into his cousin and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Get off of me, you dweeb!" Johnny yelled, shoving his cousin away and sitting up.

"I'm looking for Sonja," the taller boy said, looking around, grinning when he saw her not two feet away. "Hi, Sonja!"

"Hi, Spike," she said. "How're you today?"

"Great! Wanna go out tonight?" he asked.

"I've got plans with Elliot already, sorry."

"Oh, how about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy all week."

"You wanna hear something funny?" Harley asked.

"What?" Sonja asked.

"I came here to ask you the same thing Spike did," he replied.

"And ya heard her answer," Elliot said, looking at the taller boy. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've still gotta lot of work to do. C'mon, Sonnie."

"Later guys," she said, following the dark haired young man towards the exit.

"What does she see in that weirdo?" Spike asked, looking at Harley and shrinking back when the taller boy glared at him before stalking off in the opposite direction, leaving the dark haired boy to look around in confusion before deciding to see what his cousin was up too.

_**A/N: Well, it's a start. Not a good start, but a start.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Two**

"Lemme call Dad and let him know I'm not coming right home," Sonja said, glancing at the three boys standing around her.

"You're such a good kid," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Always doing what you're told."

"Did you call your aunt and tell her you're not going right home?" Quinn asked, looking at the shorter boy.

"Oh, damn, I didn't! Excuse me," the brunette said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and walking away a few feet.

Sonja smirked and shook her head as she dialed her father's number, hoping she wasn't interrupting a class.

Instead, she got his voice mail.

_"This is Tommy. Sorry I can't talk right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Hey, Dad, it's me. I'm going to get dinner with the guys then we're going to the movies so I'll be home around nine-thirty, ten o'clock, okay? Love ya! Bye!", she said before sliding her phone shut and looking at her friends. "Okay, we're good to go."

"I asked Harley if he wanted to come with us, but he said no," Quinn said, sighing.

"He said after the earthquake, your parents wanted to keep him close to home," Elliot said.

"Mom and Dad don't even know that we are home most of the time," the blonde said, looking at his friend. "The first two days Mom was sober and wanted him home, but by the third day, things where back to normal."

"Really? That's weird," Sonja said as they started walking towards the far end of the Youth Centers parking lot.

"Yeah. Sometimes he's home, other times it's like he just vanishes," the young man said, shaking his head. "I talked to Grandma about it and she told me that after such a nasty bump, Harley's going to be...different."

"He'll eventually go back to normal, Quinn," Johnny said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, it just takes time for people who've experienced a shock like that to get back to normal," Sonja said. "My friend Damian got hurt really bad at work and it took him eight months of physical therapy to get back to ninety percent. His family thinks he went back too soon 'cause now when it rains, his right shoulder and left knee bothers him."

"Damian? Why does that name sound familiar?" Johnny asked.

"What's his last name?" Quinn asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Calaway. Why?" the girl asked.

"Calaway. Damian Calaway. You know Damian Calaway?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yeah, his step-dad was my coach when I was still doing gymnastics," she replied, staring wide eyed up at the boy. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're friends with one of my favorite wrestlers?!"

"Because I didn't know," Sonja replied, shoving the tall boy back. "I don't even watch wrestling. The only reason I know what he does for a living is because he told me."

"Can you arrange a meeting?"

"No," she said, turning around and walking away, Elliot following her.

"Sonja! Please!" Quinn shouted, running after her with Johnny following him.

"No, Damian likes his privacy."

"Why don't you just ask Johnny's brother? He knows Damian," Elliot said.

"Phil and Damian don't get along," Johnny said. "And besides that, he's really busy."

"Your brother's a wrestler?" Sonja asked.

"Sports entertainer," Johnny corrected. "They're not allowed to call themselves wrestlers anymore, and yes, he is."

"Then why do you live out here?"

"My parents didn't agree with someone I dated."

"So they sent you out here?"

"Yes. Now, are we going to eat and see that movie or stand here and talk about stuff no one cares about?" the brunette young man asked, looking around.

"Yeah, let's get the food then hit the theater," Elliot said, nodding, then he looked around. "Before Kyoshi shows up from out of nowhere to drag Sonja away against her will and totally embarrass her in front of everyone."

"Don't say that," Sonja said, glaring at the boy as they started walking again. "It might happen."

_**A/N: For those of you who read my WWE fics, you'll know who Damian is and who Johnny's brother is. For those of you who don't, you'll get to meet them later on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Three**

_**Red Dragon Karate School**_

"Somethin' wrong, Tommy?" Jason asked when he saw his friend staring at his cell phone.

"No," the taller man replied, putting the phone down on his desk. "Just a message from Sonja."

"Problem?"

"No, she was just letting me know she won't be home until late," Tommy replied, looking back but behind the friendly smile Jason saw the look of concern on his friends face.

"Man, she's fine," he said, knowing that Tommy was thinking of coming up with an excuse to have Sonja come home. "She's with the boys and can take care of herself."

"I know, but I've only had her back for a week, Jace," Tommy replied, looking around before saying quieter. "Now she's a Ranger and I haven't hardly seen her."

"She's a teenager, Tommy. How much time did you spend at home?"

"Plenty."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Sonja spent fifteen years of her life doing what Kimberly wanted," Jason said. "Now she's got the chance to do what _she_ wants to do, and she's out living her life."

"I know, but I just thought she'd want to spend some time with me."

"She will Tommy, but you've gotta let her be a kid first. Just let her be for now."

"You think that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. If she's anything like you and Kim, she's a good kid who'd rather avoid trouble then cause it. Now c'mon, you've gotta group of little white belts waiting to see their favorite teacher."

"Can you work with them today?" Tommy asked. "I've got some stuff at home I need to take care of."

"You're not going to stalk your daughter are you?" Jason asked.

Tommy stared at his friend in shock.

"Dude, no way," he said, shaking his head. "I'm meeting with a contractor. I'm having part of the gym converted into rooms for Sonja."

An awkward silence hung over the two men before Jason said,

"Well, then, that answers my question. I'm going to go and work with the kids now."

"Yeah, you go and do that," the older man said, watching his friend turn and leave the office

Shaking his head, Tommy gathered his stuff and left his office, debating with himself to call his daughter back or leave her alone.

_****Across Town****_

"C'mon, lemme meet Damian."

"Quinn, for the last time: NO," Sonja said, glaring at the boy sitting across from her. "I don't even know where he is anyways."

"Call him."

"Quinn, I am not going to bother Damian just because you want to meet him."

Johnny looked up from his fries, looking between his friends.

"I talked to my brother last week and he said he'll be in L.A. this weekend," he said.

"Yeah, so?" Elliot asked.

"He told me that if I could keep someone," Johnny's gaze slid to Quinn before he looked at Elliot again. "Under control, he'd get us ring side seats and back stage passes..."

"Yes!" Quinn shouted, getting curios and annoyed glares from the other people in the restaurant before they returned their attention to their own meals.

"Shut up, you spazz. Anyways, if we want to go, my brother will hook us up."

Sonja looked at Elliot, who only shrugged.

"Sure," she said, looking at Johnny again. "If he can get you one more ticket and pass."

"Kyoshi?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, if he knew I was planning to go to L.A. with just you guys, he'd flip out," she replied. "But I think if you, Johnny, invite Dad to go with us, he won't be as twitchy about the trip."

"Not a problem, I'll call my brother tonight after I get home," he replied. "And I'll ask him tomorrow if he wants to go with us."

"He won't want to go, he'll just go," the girl replied. "I love Dad, I do, and I love finally getting to know him, but he's taking the whole "Fathering" thing a little too seriously."

"Like two nights ago when he followed us on our date?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, like that, and suddenly deciding to have the kids put on a demo at the Summer Jam followed up by him chaperoning the dance later on."

"Well, Mr. Oliver missed out on fifteen years of your life, Sonja," Quinn said. "He's just trying to make up for the lost time."

"Following me when I got out with Elliot or calling me with some lame excuse to come home is making up for lost time?" she asked.

"Could be," the boy replied, shrugging as he pulled Johnny's half-eaten plate towards him.

"Give me that," Johnny said, smacking the blonde on the shoulder and taking his plate back.

"If we're going to make to the movies on time, we've gotta go now," Elliot said, looking at his watch before looking at his friends again.

"He's right," Sonja said, standing up when he did.

Snagging the last two chicken strips from Johnny's plate, Quinn followed the couple while his best friend just shook his head before standing as well.

Unbeknownst to the four teens leaving the restaurant, they where being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Four**

"I told you to get the tickets before they sold out," Sonja said, glaring at Elliot as they sat in little park across the street from the theater.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall you saying that," the young man said, returning the glare before his gaze slid to Quinn when the blonde sighed loudly. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling. "It's just that you two are so cute together."

"You wanna see _"cute"_, Quinn? 'Cause my fist is really _"cute"_."

"Elliot, leave him alone," Sonja said, then she looked at Johnny when his cell phone started ringing, the young man smiling when he looked at the caller ID.

"It's my brother," he said, taking the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Johnny-boy. I'm just callin' to find out if you and your friends are going to be coming to L.A. next week. I need to know by tomorrow so I can your stuff together."_

"Yeah, we're going to be there, Phil," Johnny replied. "But I'm going to need one more ticket and pass. My friend Sonja's dad wants to come with us."

_"Not a problem. The more the merrier. I've gotta go, Johnny. The boss man wants to talk to me,"_ the older man said.

"Alright, later, Phil," Johnny said as he ended the call, smiling. "Next week is going to be freakin' awesome."

"Spike won't be going, will he?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, why?"

The young woman groaned and hung her head.

"Can you come up with some excuse for him not to go with us?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"I wish I could, but I can't," he replied. "I couldn't go if Spike didn't get too as well."

"Your cousin's weird and annoying," Elliot said.

"Tell me something I don't know, Elliot," Johnny said. "I like Spike, but he's sooo annoying."

"Speaking of annoying," Quinn said, looking past Sonja to see the topic of their conversation walking towards them. "How does he find us?"

Johnny shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, standing up as his cousin drew closer. "Spike, what're you doing here?"

"I was just hangin' out in the park," Spike replied. "And saw you guys over here. What'cha doin'?"

"We where going to the movies, but someone forgot to get our tickets," Sonja replied as she stood up. "So, I think I'll head home."

"You wanna a ride?" Quinn asked.

"No thanks, I can walk," she replied. "It's not totally dark yet."

"I'll go with you," Elliot said, standing up as well. "We'll see you later guys."

"Bye," Johnny said, watching the pair walk away before looking at his cousin again. "Dude, close your mouth, you're drooling."

"You think Sonja will go to the dance with me?" the taller boy asked.

"No," Quinn said, shaking his head. "She won't. She's with Elliot, Spike. Just give it up."

"She won't be with him for long," Spike said, striking a dramatic pose. "Because I, Spike Ashley Skullovitch, will not give up until I have the girl of my dreams!"

Johnny and Quinn just shook their heads as they walked away, headed back down the street to where the van was parked, leaving the older boy behind.

A few minutes later, they heard him running after them and yelling,

"Guys! Wait for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Five**

"Spike seems to really like you," Elliot said as he and Sonja walked down the street.

"Yeah, he does, and it's annoying as hell," the girl said, sighing. "Dad had to call the cops on him the other night."

"Why?"

"He was outside in the yard _"serenading"_ me."

"Seriously?"

Sonja nodded.

"Yep. It was, like, two in the morning and he woke us up. I'm just glad Mom went back home."

"Would she have done something to him?"

"Well, you know how sometimes people throw stuff at barking dogs or yowling cats?"

Elliot nodded.

"She would've done that to Spike, and I'm sure it wouldn't have been an old shoe or rolled up news paper. It would've been something hard and heavy."

"I can picture Kyoshi doing that, but not your mother," the boy said as they rounded a corner and stepped aside as a woman with a stroller walked between them.

"You know how Dad is, if he prefers to try and take the least violent road while Mom wouldn't have cared if she hurt the kid or not. Two in the morning is time meant for sleeping, not singing."

"Good point. So, are you serious about going with Johnny to L.A to see his brother?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, now that I know he works with my friend Damian, I want to go," Sonja said. "I haven't seen him in almost a year."

"Is he good looking?"

The girl was caught off guard by the question and looked at the boy walking next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Is your friend good looking?" he asked again.

"Uh, sort of, I guess," she replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Elliot, are you jealous?"

The boy snorted and shook his head.

"Why would I be jealous of a guy I've never met?" he asked.

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Sonnie."

The girl reached over and pushed him slightly.

"Yes you are," she said, laughing. "You're jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever, Elliot. If you don't want to meet Damian, just say so and I'll have Johnny give Dad your ticket and pass instead."

"When did I say I didn't want to go?" he asked, looking at her.

"Just the vibes you've been sending out since Johnny asked us to go earlier today. I know you don't really like Johnny or Quinn, but they're our team mates and we've gotta learn to work together."

"Just because I have to work with them doesn't mean I have to like them."

Sonja sighed.

"One of these days, you're going to realize that having friends is a good thing, Elliot," she said.

The young man didn't say anything, he just kept walking, the girl shaking her head and following him.

_**A/N: We'll have some action pretty soon, I promise.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Six**

_**Red Dragon Karate**_

Tommy was watching a group of intermediate students working together when he heard the door chime.

Looking back, he saw Sonja and Elliot walking into the dojo.

Wondering what the two teenagers where up too, he crossed the studio to join them.

"Hey, I thought you two where going to the movies?" he asked.

"Yeah, change of plans," Sonja replied, glancing at Elliot before looking at her father again. "We where just going to hang out in the park for a little bit, but Spike showed up."

"So we left," the young man said.

"I told Skull that if Spike shows up at the house again, I will press charges," Tommy said.

"And what did Mr. Skullovitch say to that?"

"He said he'd try to keep Spike in the house at night."

"And Mrs. Skullovitch?"

"She said if she found out about her son sneaking out again, she'd nail the window shut and lock him in his room at night, and get a tracking device planted on him."

"They should've done that the day he was born," Elliot muttered.

"Anyways, Dad, before our retreat, Johnny asked us to go to L.A. with him next week," the girl said.

"Why?"

"His brother's going to be in town and he wants to introduce us to him, and I found out my friend Damian, Coach Joe's step-son, works for the same company."

"And you want to go see him, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"What if you went with us?" the girl asked. "Could I go then?"

"Do it," Jason said, walking past his friend.

Tommy glared at the younger man's retreating form before looking at his daughter again.

"Please, Dad? I haven't seen Damian in, like, a year," she said. "He's my friend and I really want to see him."

"When is this trip happening next week?" he asked.

"Johnny said he'd get back to us on that," the girl replied.

"Find out when you're supposed to leave and I'll get someone to come in and help Jason."

"Thank you!" Sonja exclaimed, hugging her father. "You're going to love Damian. He's such a cool guy."

Elliot snorted again.

"Something wrong, Elliot?" Tommy asked, looking at the young man.

"No, everything's fine, Kyoshi," he replied. "I've gotta get home. I told my mom if plans changed I'd come straight home. I'll call you later, Sonnie."

"Okay," Sonja said, nodding, watching him turn around and leave the studio.

"Am I sensing a little green monster flitting around?" Tommy asked.

"I think so," the girl replied. "When I mentioned wanting to see Damian again, he asked me if he was good looking and when I asked him if he was jealous, he said he wasn't."

"Sounds like he's jealous to me," the elder Oliver said.

"Yeah, well, it's Elliot. You never know how he's feeling."

_****Mean While****_

"Hey, Harley, it's Quinn. Dude, Johnny wants to know if you want to come with us when we go to L.A next week to see his brother. Call me back, man. Later."

"Still no luck?" Johnny asked, looking at his friend as the blonde slid his phone shut.

"No," Quinn replied, shaking his head. "I really wish I knew what was going on with Harley. He's been acting so weird the last week. Disappearing for hours on end then showing up again and acting all cagey when I try to ask him where he's been."

"Follow him," Spike, looking at his own cell phone, said without looking up.

"What?"

"Follow him. See where he's going and what he's doing," the older boy replied. "That's how my parents met."

"Yeah, after Aunt Lindsey sprayed Uncle Eugene in the face with pepper spray," Johnny said.

"Romantic, huh?" his cousin asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Johnny said, then he looked at his friend again. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. Wanna see if the arcade's still open?"

"Sure, why not. C'mon, Spike."

"Can I ride shot-gun?"

"No," Johnny replied as he slid open the side cargo door of the van.

"Okay," Spike said, climbing into the van, turning to slid the door shut.

Quinn held up one hand and shook his head, stopping any complaints his friend had about his cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Seven**

_****August 18th 2012****_

"This is so cool," Sonja said, smiling as she, Elliot, Johnny and Quinn walked down the vendor booth lined street. "The last time I went to anything like this, I was, like, nine and went with Coach Joe's family."

"Was Damian there?" Elliot asked.

"Yes he was, Elliot, okay? Damian was there because his mother was there," she replied, glaring at the young man. "And for your information, Damian's twenty five years old. He's like a brother to me."

"Jeez, dude, jealous much?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not jealous."

"Then why, since last night, any time I say the name _"Damian"_, you bristle like an angry dog?" Sonja asked.

Elliot didn't say anything, he just shook his head and walked off, leaving the three behind as he disappeared into the crowd.

"I am sensing a jealous boyfriend," Johnny said, looking at Sonja.

"I know, and I don't know why," she replied. "He's never even met Damian, or seen him."

"Well, Damian isn't what you'd call "gorgeous" but he is good looking," Quinn said, either ignoring or not seeing the glare Johnny threw at him, but Sonja didn't miss it.

_What is up with that?"_ she thought as she watched the young man walk off a head of them.

"What's wrong with Johnny?" she asked.

"Oh, he's mad at me. Nothing new," the blonde replied. "Any time I mention a guy looks good, he gets huffy."

"Uh, why?"

Quinn looked around, then leaned down and said quietly,

"He's my boyfriend."

"What?"

The blonde looked around.

"Let's go some place not so public," he said, taking the girls hand and leading her towards some unoccupied tables behind one of the food booths.

"You and Johnny are...?" Sonja started to ask, but her words trailed off.

"Yeah, we are and that's why Johnny's living with his aunt and uncle," Quinn replied. "When he was fifteen, his parents found him "studying" with his first boyfriend and decided to fix the situation by shipping him out here."

"Wow, harsh," the girl said.

"A little, but even here in California he likes to keep our relationship on the down low. So far, only you know what's going on between us. Everyone else thinks we're just best friends."

Sonja reached across the table and took Quinn's right hand in her left.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," she said, smiling. "And I won't say a word until you guys are ready to say something."

The blonde smiled in return.

"Thanks, Sonnie," he said, then he looked around. "C'mon, let's find Johnny and Elliot before those two get us banned."

"They wouldn't do something stupid, would they?" she asked as they stood up.

"Knowing those two, they might."

_****Mean While****_

"Elliot."

The young man looked up, frowning when he found Harley standing next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just curious about why you where looking at the girly jewelry."

Elliot looked back at the bracelet he held, the silver and jade beads winking in the sun light, before he put it back down.

"I was just looking. I told my mom I'd get something for her."

"Sure, you're lookin' for a present for Sonja, aren't you?"

"And if I am? What's it to you?" Elliot asked.

"Dude, the only reason Sonja said she'd go out with you is to make her dad mad," Harley replied. "Tommy doesn't like you, and he never will. It doesn't matter what you do to try and earn his respect, you won't get it."

"And you're jealous that Sonja chose me over you, Harley," the shorter boy said. "I know the reason you want to "date" Sonnie, and it's a bad reason for anyone to want a girlfriend."

Harley stood up to his full height, glaring at Elliot, but before he could say anything, Johnny came out of the crowd.

"Problem, guys?" he asked, looking between the two boys.

"No," Harley said, glancing at the other brunette. "I was just sayin' hi. If you see Quinn, tell'em Mom wants him to come home tonight."

"Sure thing," Johnny said, watching Harley walk away before looking at Elliot. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Elliot replied, shaking his head.

"You know, I used to like Harley, but ever since the earth quake a couple of weeks ago, he's changed. Big time."

"I know. First he was annoying, now he's a jerk."

"Tell me about it. So, you buyin' a present for Sonja?" Johnny asked, looking at the jewelry table Elliot stood before.

The other young man's face flushed pink. "It's okay, dude. There's no need to be embarrassed about buying your girlfriend a present. What were you thinking of getting her?"

Elliot looked around, making sure Sonja wasn't near-by, before he picked up the silver and jade bracelet he'd been looking at.

"This."

"Hmm, she doesn't seem the "bling" type of girl," Johnny said, then he looked around and headed for a booth down from the one Elliot stood at.

He returned a moment later carrying necklace.

"I think she'll like this better," he said, holding it up to show Elliot the necklace's pendant.

"Dude, that's a coffin," he said.

"I know. It's a locket," Johnny said, giving his friend the necklace. "Put a picture of self in it and give it to her."

"And you seriously think she'll like this?"

The other boy nodded.

"Yeah, dude," he said, smiling. "She's gonna love it."

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with work and other things that come first in life (like paying the bills)._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers or any other characters from the Power Rangers franchise, they belong to Saban Entertainment**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the Red Dragon Karate School **_

_**Claimer: I do own Sonja, Elliot, Harley, Quinn and Johnny**_

**Chapter Eight**

"There you two are," Sonja said when she and Quinn finally found Elliot and Johnny.

"What've you guys been up too?" Johnny asked.

"Just talking," Quinn replied, smiling at the shorter boy and Sonja couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"What?" Elliot asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head and looking at him. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's check out the games," the tall blonde said, smiling. "I wanna see if the have the dart booth again this year."

"Quinn, every year it's the same thing. You win a cheap little picture for popping two or three balloons then complain about the game being rigged," Johnny said as they started walking.

"No, I don't," the taller boy replied.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't, Johnny."

"Yes, you do, Quinn."

"They are argue like they're married or something," Elliot whispered to Sonja.

"Don't I know it," she replied, looking at the young man when he took her hand, then she looked at her cell phone when it rang.

It was her father.

Wondering what he wanted, she took the call.

"Hello?"

_"Why's he touching you?"_

Looking around, the girl spotted her father looking anything but discrete, standing a few feet away staring at her and Elliot.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked, turning as well and quickly letting her hand go when he saw Tommy watching them.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Sonja asking, hanging up her phone and walking back to where her father stood.

"Enjoying the street fair, Sonnie," the elder Oliver replied as he put his own phone away.

"It looks like you're following us to me."

"Sonja..."

"Dad, no. I'm trying to have fun with my friends and you're ruining it by being all creepy and stalkerish. That isn't what an upstanding pillar of the community is supposed to be doing, now is it?"

"No, but I'm just worried about you, Sonja. I haven't seen you for more then twenty minutes in the last couple of weeks," Tommy said, then he leaned closer to her and whispered. "And you being gone has nothing to do with your new...job."

Sonja stood staring at her father, realizing he was right.

Since she'd met Elliot, Quinn and Johnny, two weeks earlier, she'd spent almost all of her waking moments with them, she'd even missed saying good-bye to her mother the day Kimberly went back to San Francisco.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Dad," she said. "I was just doing what I thought you wanted me to do, you know, be a normal kid."

"And I'm glad you're doing that, Sonja, but even normal kids spend time at home."

"How much time did you spend at home when you where my age?" the girl asked.

"Plenty," he replied.

"Okay then how about..." her next comment was interrupted when Elliot tapped her on the shoulder.

"We gotta go," he said, glancing at Tommy.

The older man knew the look in the boys eyes and could see the anxious looks Johnny and Quinn where throwing Sonja.

"Go," he said. "We'll talk later."

The girl only nodded before following after her boyfriend, leaving her father behind to watch the four kids hurry off into the crowd.


End file.
